The Danger of Expectations
by pearsforgranite
Summary: After having had a completely peaceful 6th year, Harry expects something truly terrible from Voldemort and can't help but fear the worst. What he doesn't expect is the war to overflow into the Muggle world or the resilency and magic of muggles.


Harry looked down at his broccoli in despair, _'Why couldn't I just have remembered to bring some sweets back from school'. _He had been subjected to Dudley's diet for only seven days now, but already he couldn't stand it. It felt like he'd been eating anything and everything green that Aunt Petunia could get her hands on. To her credit though, the entire family had been put on the diet, so at least he was getting the same amount as everyone else (probably because if he got any less than Dudley, he'd whine that Harry was getting off easy).

Miraculously, both Vernon and Dudley had lost a significant amount of weight. It was odd, but they both seemed better off personality-wise because of it. They were more mellow, Harry-hunting seemed a thing of the past, and Uncle Vernon didn't look like he was going to spontaneously combust anymore when Harry was unable to finish all the chores. Granted it had only been a week, so Harry, realistically, hadn't gotten his hopes up too high, and today was going to be a test on everyone's nerves as tomorrow the British Monarchy was making it's annual visit to London. Even though the Royals weren't going to be anywhere near the house, Petunia was issuing out lists to everyone,(giving Harry the longest one) with tasks to be done to make the already spotless house even more...spot...less? Harry had no idea. Honestly, it was times like this when he just wanted to throw his hands up and say, "Muggles!" in exasperation.

"Stop dawdling!" Petunia glared at Harry. "Hurry up and finish your lunch so you can get those chores done."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry dutifully droned out. Harry read through his list and heaved a great mental sigh. It wasn't that he was lazy, far from it actually, but he had literally just finished these chores not three days ago. '_How many weeds could the garden have grown since yesterday?!' _ The thought was laughable - if he wasn't the one being subjected to the foolishness.

Harry washed the dishes and made his way outside to start on the list.

'_At least it's nice out', Harry thought. 'I wonder what everyone else is doing. Probably playing Quidditch or working on school assignments' _he could easily picture Ron and Hermione doing just that, respectively. Harry had just completed his sixth year at Hogwarts and almost didn't want the summer to end as it would bring him to his 7th and final year. The last year had been quiet, something which had been bittersweet as it meant that Voldemort hadn't actively attacked, but bore the question of _what_ washe doing or planning that required an entire year? Harry just decided to enjoy the day for what it was and cast all thoughts of Voldemort out of his mind, he'd have plenty of time to think of him later he was sure.

Somehow Harry had finished his list by supper and was looking forward to relaxing in his room after eating. Petunia, however, had different plans and made the announcement at supper, sounding a bit like a sergeant, " Alright, just be sure that none of you disturb anything in or outside of the house in the next day and we'll all be fine," her glare included all _three_ of them, surprisingly. "Tonight, we're ALL going out to find something decent to wear to meet the Queen." Harry looked up, surprised as she included him in this little shopping trip,

"Even me?" He exchanged baffled looks with both Dudley and Uncle Vernon (although they were probably too confused by the turn of events to really comprehend what they were doing).

Petunia sniffed, "Yes, even YOU. Unfortunately, Margaret on Wisteria Walk started talking and got everyone interested in what you've become and simply insisted that you attend the affair."

Harry couldn't help it, he groaned, "What do they expect? They all think that I attend a school for the incurably criminal!" Dudley snorted and Harry halfheartedly glared at him.

"Yes, well, you had better be on your best behaviour or else you'll get everyone's share of brussel sprouts for an entire week." Harry stared horrified. Nobody at #4 Privet Drive liked the vegetable and Vernon and Dudley were both looking rather hopeful at this punishment. "Got it?" Harry just swallowed and nodded dumbly.

The drive to London took about 45 minutes, their goal was Knightsbridge Street, home to the infamous Harrods. Harry had never been anywhere other than King's Cross and The Leaky Cauldron and he couldn't help but feel a little bit excited. He could finally be out in public without having anyone recognizing him or monitoring his every move. Suddenly a thought struck him, "Umm, Aunt Petunia, I don't have any money on me."

"Well, of course you don't" Petunia scoffed, "You can pay us back after." she looked at him from the front mirror, "you _will_ pay us back."

"Of course, Aunt Petunia."

Dudley looked at Harry curiously, "You have money?" Harry turned his head and looked at Dudley, "My parents left me a little before they died." Dudley was silent. Harry focused his attention back outside. It was beautiful. The sun was almost gone, leaving a purple haze over the city, emphasizing the twinkling lights in the buildings and street lamps. Harry knew he'd never give up magic for anything, but seeing London like this in the peaceful quiet of the back seat of the Dursley's car he was unable to deny the perks of living in the muggle world.

They parked and made their way towards Harrods. Petunia didn't trust the three of them to pick out appropriate outfits for themselves so they all stayed together and went wherever Petunia herded them. They quickly found a men's clothing store and were ushered inside. Immediately they were approached by a sales rep who directed his question to Petunia, as she was obviously the one in charge of the seemingly hapless men, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. We're all attending the Greeting tomorrow with the Queen and we'd like something appropriate." The rep, who's name tag read Evan, sized up the men quickly (grimacing at Harry's revolting attire) and said, "Of course. If you would all just follow me, I'll show you to the dressing rooms." So as Vernon, Dudley, and Harry all waited in the mirror area of the dressing room, Petunia and Evan went and chose some clothing for them. Dudley posed the question which had been on Harry's mind,

"So, this is it then? We don't even get to choose our own clothing?" Vernon sighed, "Son," and then he included Harry in his answer, snarling _just _a bit, "Boy, you never argue with your mother or aunt. It will all just go smoother this way. And honestly, does it really matter to you what you wear?" Harry, surprised to be included, supposed that was true. He didn't even really mind wearing the rags he had on right now as it was better than being starkers. Before Dudley could comment, Evan came back with an armload of clothing.

"Alright, gentlemen, here we are." He handed a navy blazer and tan trousers to Vernon, and polo shirts and black trousers to the teenagers. "Just go pop those on and then come and show us."

Harry donned the clothing, but felt distinctly uncomfortable. They felt much too tight. The trousers were fitted, but loose enough he supposed, but the shirt was a different matter entirely. Maybe the store clerk had misjudged his size? He was wearing an emerald green and white stripped polo t-shirt. As he stood staring at himself, he heard the clerk and Petunia (was she even allowed in here?) exclaim how dashing Dudley and Vernon looked.

"Harry", Petunia called, she had to use his name in public to maintain the close-knit family image she was going for, "are you ready?"

"Coming, Aunt Petunia."

"I think the shirt's too small though," he walked out, tugging on his shirt. Evan tsked, "Nonsense, it fits perfectly. What do you think Mrs. Dursley," apparently they had bonded a little over choosing clothes. Harry looked up at the Dursley's reactions. They all had slightly odd looks on their faces.

Harry didn't realize it, but this was the first time they had seen him in anything other than rags and they were surprised to see how..._normal_...he looked. You'd never be able to tell he was actually quite _abnormal_. Aunt Petunia quickly gathered herself and scrutinized him seriously, "Is there a better shirt?" she walked closer and circled Harry, who was starting to feel rather uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "I'm not sure that I like the white and green." She looked at Evan, "Is there something in the same style only a little more formal?" She gestured to Dudley's outfit, "More like that." Dudley had on the same pants only a navy blue Fred Perry shirt without stripes. "Certainly. I'll bring a few options."

Petunia walked over to Vernon and Dudley and started fixing their outfits and commenting on them. "Very lovely. Dudley, you look like an absolute gentleman." Dudley puffed up. Evan quickly reemerged with a few more shirts and approached Harry, "Here you are, young man." Harry took the shirts and went into the changing room. He didn't even think about putting the navy shirt on as he didn't want to look like a 'Dursley wannabe' next to Dudley and Uncle Vernon. He decided to put the red shirt on as it made him feel that much closer to Gryffindor and Hogwarts. "Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon called. He left the changing room and was immediately descended upon by Evan, "No, no, I don't think this is the right choice. It washes you right out." He left and went into the room Harry just vacated and came back with the green shirt in his hands. "Here, try this one. It should go very nicely with your colouring." Harry went to take the green shirt from him to go back, but Vernon cut in,

"Just put it on out here, you take too long in the change room." Harry immediately started blushing. Dudley snickered, "Got something to hide, Harrykins?" Harry glared and turned his back on everyone and quickly ripped off the red shirt and was about to shove the green one over his head when Petunia gasped, "Good heavens, Boy! Where on Earth did you get _that_ abomination?" Harry turned around in surprise and both Vernon and Dudley gaped - 6 years of Quidditch had paid off!

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"That's an awesome little tattoo you've got on your back!" Evan commented, "Very original." A look of understanding entered Harry's eyes, "Oh. That. Umm, thanks."

He had spent Christmas with the Weasleys and, after having a bit of a row with Ron, let the twins take him out around Hogsmeade. He found out the twins were very good friends with Firewhiskey and they ended up drinking him under the table. Till this day they had no idea where they got their tattoos. The three of them had gotten three W's in an intricate design on the right side of the small of their back. Harry had chosen to have his with Avada Kedavra green. He no longer drank firewhiskey with the twins.

He meekly looked towards his Aunt who was standing with her hands on her hips and a very unpleasant look on her face, "We will discuss this later." Evan winced and whispered to Harry, "Ouch mate." Harry finally put the green shirt on and it was decided the winner.

After getting the clothing for the men, Petunia set them free, "Meet back here in 1 1/2 hours." Vernon muttered something about drills and wondered off while Dudley turned to Harry. "Well, well, cousin, care to explain the tattoo?" Harry rolled his eyes and began walking, "Not really, no." Dudley followed, "Well, too bad - spill. When would you have had time and the guts to get a tattoo?" Harry sighed, but had an idea about how to eat something that wasn't green, "Fine, I'll tell you, but only on one condition." Dudley was about to protest, but Harry stopped him, "Trust me, you'll like it - you have to buy me some ice cream. Which means YOU get to have some ice cream." Dudley didn't even have to think about it, "Let's go."

Sitting down at a little ice cream shop, keeping an eye out for Vernon and Petunia, mostly Petunia, as Vernon was more likely to buy some ice cream himself instead of scolding them for breaking the diet, Harry told Dudley about drinking over Christmas with the twins. Dudley actually laughed with Harry instead of at him. Harry couldn't believe that he was having a civil conversation with Dudley. Not only that, but that he was enjoying himself. Not wanting to break the camaraderie, he remained silent about it. Turns out he didn't have to as Dudley brought it up after he stopped laughing, "Huh, I guess you're not as big of a loser as I thought." Harry snorted, "Gee, thanks Dudley. That means a lot." Dudley ignored him. "So, are there any hotties at your school or do they all have warts?' Harry laughed, "NO, they don't have warts

OR green skin OR greasy black hair." Although Snape immediately came to his mind. "So, have you bagged any of them?"

"Dudley!!"

"What? I'm just asking."

"Geez! No, I haven't "bagged" any of them. I've only dated one girl and that was my bestfriend's sister." He wasn't about to tell Dudley about the disaster with Cho. Harry's curiosity had been piqued though, "How's _your_ love life?" Dudley sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair and Harry had to fight the urge to laugh at the state his hair was now in, " Not so good. Two weeks ago I caught my girlfriend of three months making out with some other bloke."

"Oh. Er...sorry." Dudley waved him off, "It's fine. I knew she was a slut, that's why I went out with her in the first place." Harry had no idea what to say. "So, when do you think you'll go to get the money you owe Mum and Dad?"

Harry shrugged, "Whenever I'm in London again, I suppose. Now that I think of it, tomorrow would be a great chance to go while everyone's busy with the Queen. Why?" Dudley just stared at him. Harry stared back confused. Then it hit him and he shook his head vigorously, "No! No way, Dudley." Dudley just nodded, "Oh yes, cousin, you're taking me with you."


End file.
